Crush or Love
by Wingstar
Summary: last part in this fic please e/r/r
1. The Truth

Crush or Love?  
  
Tris's POV:  
It was early morning when Shriek, my starling, woke me up to feed him. So I went downstairs and warmed up some goat's milk for him. After he finished, eating Shriek went back to sleep. Since it was an hour before dawn, I went to start breakfast. When I was going to get the tea, I ran into Briar. I happened to have a crush on Briar, which is totally strange to me but back to the subject on hand.   
"Hey Coppercurls will you work with me on my reading" Briar asked me.  
"Sure, will you get me a slate and some chalk please?" I asked surprising myself at my tone, which was nice.   
"Anything for you, my love" he muttered.  
"What did you say?" I asked, distracted by making breakfast.  
"Sure Coppercurls" he said, almost relieved. An hour later, after breakfast, Briar and I were doing the dishes. Frostpine and Lark needed Daja and Sandry. Rosethron was talking to Skyfire at the South Gate. Sounding nervous, Briar said   
"I need to tell you something, Tris."  
"What?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest.  
"I love you." he said quickly and blushing ALTO!  
"I love you too." I said more to the dishes then to Briar. Next thing I knew, we were kissing each other.   
  
  
AN: This is my first fic so please do not flame me. Thanks Wingstar. Oh yeah if you don't review I might not put the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot nothing else no matter how much I wanna own the characters.   



	2. Reactions

Crush or Love?  
  
Authors Note: When they speak magical it will be like so (with words there) and r/e/r please. Oh yeah it takes place during Tris's Book.   
Disclaimer: We all know that no matter how much we what to own the characters we don't we just own the plot and a rare time is when we don't own the plot.  
  
  
Briar's POV:  
That night Tris and the rest of us did not sleep well at all. We had each other's dreams. At dinner the next night, Daja told all of us, even the teachers, that Kirel, Frostpine's other apprentice, had kissed her today. Then Sandry said she was also kissed by Aymery, Tris's cousin. When Sandry said this she was blushing so much she looked like a ripe tomato. Tris and I looked at each other Should we tell them? Tris asked me nervously. Tell us what? Daja asked. Might as well now. Teachers? I responded to Tris. I don't think they will approve. Briar and I kissed each other after breakfast yesterday Tris informed Daja and Sandry, sounding guilty. REALLY? Said a shocked-sounding Sandry. YES! Tris and I yelled, not knowing that our teachers could hear.  
"Yes what?" asked a very confused Rosethron. Well I was to embarrassed to saying anything and so was Tris. Sandry came to our rescue or so she thought.  
"They kissed each other yesterday."  
"Even though I what to kill you I can't because Crane and I are a couple." Rosethron sounded VERY embarrassed.   
"And I have been seeing Niko so I can't kill you for Rosie." Lark admitted.  
"And the person that I have been seeing will shock you to no end." Frostpine told us, smiling a little smugly.  
  
  
Author's Note: cliffy! Hee hee! Do you guys know who it is? I DO! Wait I am the author! Last bit was by one of my split personalities. Don't know which one. Review or you will never know who Frostpine is seeing   
  



	3. A Funny Fight

Crush or Love?  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry about the time frame but I wanted to make it a short story and I also wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my two chapters so far. And some of the peeps are OOC (that means out of character right?)  
Disclaimer: Just read the one in my first chapter cause I don't feel like typing it up again.  
  
Daja's POV:  
"Who?" I asked my teacher excitedly, he needed dome one in his life.  
"I am NOT telling." He told me, looking flustered.  
"Well I will keep asking until I know. You did know that didn't you?" I said, thinking about who I knew that he might hook up with. I muttered one name that got a reaction out of him.  
"Moonsteam" when I said that Frostpine both blushed and looked dreamy.  
"You like Moonstream?" asked a shocked Sandry.  
"Well you like my cousin" Tris informed Sandry.  
"You like Briar." I told Tris, defending Sandry.  
"You like Kirel." Frostpine just had to inform me.  
"You like Moonstream." Lark said, Rosethorn's influence showing.  
"And you can't talk because you like Niko" Rosethron informed Lark.  
"You like Crane." Briar told Rosethron which must have take guts.  
"And we ran out of couples." After Sandry informed everyone of that fact, we all started to laugh.  
'Geez, I didn't think pirates were a laughing matter." Skyfire told us. He came to talk to Rosethorn about the pirates and what to do with them.  
"It was been a very... um... interesting supper" Lark told him trying to surpress her laughter, she didn't succeed. When she started to laugh we all started to laugh again. That night Tris, Briar, Sandry, and I were dreaming about our true loves and them kissing us.  
  
  
Author's Note: Please review or you won't know how it ends. Thanks for your support peeps. I write for you. Wingstar   
  



	4. Attack

Crush or Love?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Just wanted tell you that this is the last chapter or part or whatever you want to call it. I won't be writing a sequel to it cause how it ends but I will be writing more Emelan. But I do what to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and for my disclaimer look at my other chapters. So with out further delay here is the story.  
  
Sandry's POV:  
The pirates were attacking more and more everyday. One day Aymery told me  
"No matter what happens to me I will always love you even though death."  
That night pirates killed Aymery. I was so mad, Aymery was the only person to love me for me and not for my rank in society. When Tris went after the pirates, I was worried and mad at her. I was worried because of the mage traps, the shields, and the fact that she can plunge in before thinking about the problem. I was mad because I was afraid that she would take all the credit if she beat the pirates. Also because she broke a promise saying that she wouldn't go after the pirates without us and without a plan.  
  
You know the rest.  
  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed again. Thanks Wingstar.  



End file.
